


Christmas Love

by fannishlove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Panties, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishlove/pseuds/fannishlove





	Christmas Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/gifts).



  
  
  
Merry Christmas Claudia. Lots of love and best wishes to you. <3 <3


End file.
